The Thief in the Night
by Starknight
Summary: The war with the north has ended, leaving Kel with nothing to do, but during a trip to the marketplace she rescues a thief who will changes her life. Together they must stop a mage wielding a deadly new magic power. K/OC *Chapter 5 up!*
1. A Chance Meeting

**Time:  **There is no specific time on this, but I just read _Lady Knight_, so it's after that book, but aside from that it could be any time.  

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Kel or any other things that were created by Tamora Pierce.  Maybe if I'm really lucky someday I'll be able to create characters that good, but for now, I can't even come close.  All original characters belong to me though!

Kel reached the market as the sun began it's decent from the sky.  It painted all the buildings in a reddish orange color.  If she was lucky the weapons smith would still be open.  Several of the shops were packing up their goods and closing the shutters.  Behind them the cities jail loomed in the shadows.  It's dark presence seemed oppressive.  Of course, the residents deserved they're sentences.  Kel shook her head, even in poverty, why they turned to crime was beyond her.  

            Just as she passed the jail's entrance the shutters on the weapons smith's shop banged closed.  Kel knocked on the side, but there was no response.  She used a word learned from the palace stable master.  A few heads turned, but they moved on at the sight of the knife in her belt.  She didn't plan on using it, but its presence stopped most pickpockets on its own. 

            A commotion outside the jail drew her attention.  Two men in a guards' uniforms threw someone through the gate.  The figure lay where it fell until one of them kicked it.  When it staggered to its feet Kel could see it was a young man.  Dirty dark hair covered his face.  He brushed it back and leaned against the wall.  Kel wondered briefly what he had done to deserve his punishment, but pushed it from her mind.  It would be dark soon and she had to get back to the palace.  

            Jump glanced up at her from where he was lounging on her bed when she banged the door closed behind her.  

            "It was a pointless trip.  I already know that, there's no need for you to laugh at me too.  I'm going to go back tomorrow.  Maybe he'll be open this time.  I need to get the binding on my knife fixed before this winter.  No, you can't go along.  You upset the shopkeepers."  Jump whined and Kel smiled, rubbing his head.  "It's alright, I'll bring you something special for supper."  

            She pulled on her nightclothes and climbed into bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was to wonder if the prisoner had a home to go to tonight.  Jump settled in beside her disturbing the sparrows who were sleeping there as well.  

            The next morning she headed for the weapon smith's shop as soon as she could.  There was no way she was going to miss him two days in a row.  It didn't take her long to reach the market.  The first thing she saw was not the smith, but the prisoner.  A group of black robed men surrounded him.  Apparently he hadn't had anywhere to go last night, again Kel felt sorry for him.  It was becoming very cold here at night.  One of the men slammed him against the stonewall.  The prisoner just hung limp in the big man's grasp.  

            This, whatever it was, wasn't legal.  Kel strode over and pulled the man away.  The prisoner crumpled to the dirt.  She glared at the man who stood above her.

            "Clear out of here."

            "And why should we, girly?" They leered at her.

            Kel kept her face Yarmiari straight and answered, "Because as a Knight of the Crown it is my duty to protect the citizens of this city.  You are harming one.  If you do not leave, I will make you leave."  Her voice was cold; one of the things she hated most was when bullies took it upon themselves to hurt those who were helpless.  

            The man shifted nervously, "But he's a thief."

            "I saw him leave the prison, he served his sentence.  Maybe you need a similar experience."  

            He glared at her, "Maybe later, you will want to take those words back, missy."  He spun on his heal and quickly disappeared with his friends it the growing crowd of shoppers.  

            Kel turned to the thief.  He was smaller than she had thought.   He barely reached her shoulder when she pulled him up.  She shook him gently to try and wake him, but he didn't move.  Finally she sighed and picked him up putting him over her shoulder.  Luckily he was very light as well, maybe too light.  Hopefully Neal could do something for him.  The sooner he woke up the better.  Something about those men bothered her.  She wanted to know who they were and what they wanted here as soon as possible.  

_You'll have to tell me what you think of this idea.  This is really just a preview.  I'll get the plot going as soon as I get more written, but I just wanted to see if this is interesting or belongs with the many other fanfics I have produced that will never be seen because they have no value to anyone else_. _ I hope you like it!  (If not, at least I'm enjoying this.)_


	2. The Binding

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Kel or any other things that were created by Tamora Pierce.  .  All original characters belong to me though!  Boy, aren't I rich now!

Kel shifted her burden as she entered the infirmary.  This was one of the areas of the castle she most detested.  It took quite a lot to get here down here.  Neal was working away at a nearby desk filling out forms and requisitions.  The castle always had plenty to keep them busy.  The early morning light filtering through the high windows lit the dust motes and shone off clean white walls and beds.  

            "A new friend?"  Neal asked wirily looking up at Kel's burden as he stretched.  Kel frowned at him before setting the thief down gently on the nearest bed.  

            "I found him outside the prison.  A group of men were expressing a surprising interest in his well-being, or lack thereof."  

            Neal leaned down touching a green glowing hand to the young man's forehead.  "So you've resorted to searching the prisons for new responsibilities.  I would have thought you had enough."  Neal nodded to Toby who sat in the corner surrounded by sparrows as he painstakingly practiced writing.  "You do have a talent for collecting hard luck cases."

            Kel dropped into the chair by the bed watching intently as Neal worked on her new 'friend.'  "This time I didn't have anything to do with it.  He was released from prison last night, and this morning obviously met up with some old acquaintances.  Should I have let them beat him to death?"  

            "Wow, someone didn't get enough sleep last night, I'm not complaining mind you, Protector of the Small.  He could definitely use your help.  I wonder how long his sentence was."  Neal sighed.  Both knew the prisons were difficult, but that was what they were designed for after all.  The young man on the bed was probably a pickpocket or some such who got a little too greedy and found out his majesty's opinion of such activities.  

            They were silent while Neal examined the patient's head and body, moving him carefully, lest he have more serious injuries they were unaware of.  Kel studied the face, now revealed from behind its curtain of dirty dark hair.  His skin was pale, but had been tan at one time.  A tracery of scars covered his hands and across his forehead.  Something caught her eye as she unwound the bandage on his hands.  Underneath on each of his palms was a strange symbol.  It was shaped like a circle, with a diamond centered inside it.  They had been partly obscured by gashes and scrapes, but even beneath those it was faintly visible.

"The first I recommend we do for him is dump him in some soap water," Neal grumbled as he washed his hands and reached for some of his supplies.  When he turned back he saw what Kel was studying.  "What are those?!"  

"I don't know," Kel said quietly her eyes narrowing.  "They're not pirate marks, or the marks of any thieves' guild I've seen."  

Neal drew in a breath in shock, "Kel, those were put there by magic, they're a Binding."  It took a moment to register what he meant.  Bindings were old, very old.  Only a few devices were left that could administer them.  It connected two people, in some cases as equals, in others one was the master and the other was the slave.  They were very dangerous and painful, not to mention illegal in Tortall and all the surrounding nations.  

"Are they active?"  Kel asked urgently.  If they were everyone here could be in danger, who knew what the master of this bond had intended.  

"No," Neal said with relief as he touched one of the thief's hands.  "Let's hope they stay that way."

"What else is wrong with him?"  Kel said after a moment, breaking the uneasy silence.  

Neal shifted, "Umm, you are aware that we could get ourselves in considerable trouble by not reporting this."  He looked at Kel's resolute face, "But when has something as minor as _that_ ever stopped you?  Well, his main problem is that he's undernourished and exhausted.  I took care of any illness and a couple broken bones.  For the most part he just needs to rest and be taken care of."  

Neal wavered the green glow fading from his hands.  Kel caught him before he collapsed.  "Apparently our new friend isn't the only one who needs to rest."  Neal smiled wearily and walked to the doorway.  

"I'll take your advice.  If you could keep an eye on him…"  Kel waved him on.  Considering, he didn't argue, Neal must truly have been exhausted.  Kel looked down at her 'friend' who now seemed to actually be sleeping rather than unconscious.  His color seemed a little better too.  Now if only she could do something about all the dirt.

Kel wiped off his face to start with.  It was a great improvement; she also did some basic trimming of the shaggy hair.  This wasn't her favorite job, but it was certainly better than just staring at him for hours.  She soon had to go for a fresh bowl of water.  

When she returned the thief's eyes were open and he was surveying his surroundings, his eyes were wide and frightened.  He started as she set the water down beside his bed.  

"My name is Kel."  She held out her hand.  He turned towards her.  The outright terror in his bright green eyes disturbed her.  He flinched away from her hand.

Kel sat down next to him watching him.  "You're in the palace, I chased off those goons who had an interest in you and brought you here."

The green eyes blazed as they searched for an escape, "Why?" His voice was a croak.  Kel handed him a glass of water.  She had to hold it for him, as he was too weak to keep it steady.  "You're a noble, I can tell.  What do you want from me?"

Kel held his eyes, "I am a noble, but I'm also a knight.  Protecting people is my duty.  All I'd like from you right now is your name.  Later, an explanation would be nice."  He studied her but finally relaxed and yawned.  It was easy to see that he was exhausted.  

"I don't think I could do much about it anyway, I don't think I can stand right now.  My name is Tahir."  Kel smiled and was about to ask him another question, but he was already asleep.  She stood and stretched before settling down again to watch him, Tahir.  Hopefully he would be able to answer her questions soon.

Thank you for reviewing!  I know I'm pathetic, but 4 reviews for me is a good number!  Hope you're all still reading and enjoying this as much as I am!


	3. A Spell Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:  **_Tamora Pierce owns everything, except Tahir and Bindings, those are from my head, so I get to keep them!_

Neal stumbled in as the sun set, the sky darkening outside.  He had only woken up a short time ago.  The first thought that came into his head was that he had a street thief in his infirmary with a Binding.  Neal rubbed his eyes and heaved himself up out of the chair.  Who could he ask for help?  Not the King, his Majesty just wouldn't pause to consider long and in the effort to protect his country, a certain thief may be lost in the chaos.  Diane couldn't help him with this sort of spell…  It took a moment, but it hit him, Numiar.  There was one mage who would think about whoever was part of the Binding, rather than just the fact that it was a Bond. 

Neal blinked in the sun's red light.  He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kel slumped in the chair.  The thief was asleep as well, curled on the bed, as if trying to avoid something painful.  He touched Kel's shoulder.  A moment later she stirred.  

"Good morning, Kel," He said quietly.  

"What time is it?"  Kel looked around at the setting sun.  

"Almost dinner time, if you wanted to ask Numiar about the Binding, now would be the time to do it."  Neal gathered a mixture of ingredients from the table nearby.  

Kel groaned, "You're right.  But what about Tahir?  Will he be alright?"  

"So he has a name now?"  Neal grinned.  "Don't worry about your new friend.  I'll keep an eye on Tahir as long as he keeps his hands away from anything else."  

Kel shook her head; if she were lucky Tahir wouldn't wake until she returned.  He seemed to trust few people and she didn't know what sort of effect Neal would have on him.  Somehow she didn't think Neal would get along with Tahir well.  

It didn't take her long to reach the dining hall.  It also didn't take her long to pick out Numiar.  The mage was sitting at a table with Diane, but even from here it was easy to pick him out.  He was a head taller than all those around him.  Kel couldn't help but imagine the tall mage towering over her small thief.  She walked up to the table, and stood quietly for a moment before speaking.  

"Numiar?"  

"Kel!  How are you?"  He turned towards her.  Diane smiled as well.  

"I need your help."  At first she hadn't wanted to speak to the mage, as the spell on Tahir was illegal, and dangerous so it would probably get him in trouble.  Then she realized that Numiar wouldn't punish Tahir unless it was justified.  

"Fine, but I need to talk to you about a spell."  

Numiar's attention, which before hadn't been entirely on her suddenly became focused.  "What kind of spell does our Lady Knight need?"  

"I don't need a spell so much as I need one removed from a…friend of mine."  

"What kind of spell is it?" Numiar asked again, this time looking somewhat worried.  

"It's a Binding."  Both of the mages looked startled.  

"And where did you find this?"  Numiar asked when he recovered.

"On a thief, I rescued in the market."  Numiar nodded to Diane and stood up.  A Binding took precedence over all else, including a formal dinner.  Numiar stood and swept down the corridor. Kel had to run to keep up with the mage's long strides.  A page was just lighting the lamps as they rushed by.  He flattened himself against the stone wall.  Kel gave him a look of sympathy as she tried to keep up with Numiar.  Neal looked up as they entered; he shrank back as Numiar studied Tahir.  

"Is this our new friend?"  He sounded hurried.  

"Yes, this is Tahir, sir.  What are you going to do?"  Numiar must have heard the worried note in Kel's voice as he relaxed slightly and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Kel.   It's just been so long since I have seen one of these and the last time I saw one the result was unpleasant."  He winced and continued his study of Tahir.  He reached down and turned his hands palm up.  Tahir's eyes flew open and he pulled away, knocking Numiar away.  Kel gripped his arms before he could hurt anyone including himself.  

"He's going to help you.  You've got a Binding."  As she was explaining Neal's glowing green hand touched Tahir's forehead.  The thief lapsed into sleep.  Neal smiled tightly.  

"I thought it would be easier this way."  Numiar didn't even notice the change in his patient's condition.  He was already studding the scars on Tahir's hands.  

"This is not going to be easy is.  I've read about this.  An orb about the size of two fists generated the spell that did this.  It has four sets of these."  Numiar gestured at the shapes on his hands.   "The device is very powerful, and dangerous."  Kel and Neal just gapped at him.  For Numiar, a black robe mage to be worried it had to be dangerous.  "But, if possible we should remove it immediately.  Two people who are Bound can hear each other's thoughts as well as several other affects.   Eventually there will be a contest of wills.  They will either merge and be destroyed or achieve a balance and they will become quite powerful.  This orb is different though.  It comes from the north.  The mage who created it left a slight flaw in the center.  This mistake is what makes it so dangerous.  If used correctly one of those in the Binding can _absorb_ the other."  

"How long does it take?" Kel looked down at Tahir.  Numiar shrugged and began to prepare for a spell.  

"It depends on the mage and on other factors."  

"In other words you have no idea."  Neal slumped into the chair.  The mage gave him a side-glance.  

"True."  They fell silent as Numiar began to glow.  Black fire gathered around him.  Soon it became too bright for the knights and they turned away as it began to flow into the Tahir.  The flowing light burned streaks into their eyes.  It only took a moment for him to begin shaking.  Numiar gripped the bed.  Kel wanted to hold Tahir down, but the flow of magic pinned her in place.  She couldn't help but wish she weren't wearing the griffin feathers.  It seemed to go on and on.  

Finally, it exploded out blanketing the empty room before fading.  Numiar staggered before Neal caught him.  They staggered to the bed where Neal helped Numiar sit.  Kel leaned over Tahir who had gone limp.  His eyes fluttered by he didn't move.  The sky outside was dark and the castle was quiet.  No pages could be heard in the halls and no servants were working.  The spell had lasted for some time, contending with the intricate magic of the Binding.  

"Did…did it work?"  She turned to the two mages.  Numiar shook his head tiredly.  

"I can't.  We need the orb…"  

"We can get it and then we can help him?"  Kel sounded hopeful.  

Numiar smiled and shook his head, "The part that scares me is why someone would do this.  It's a lot of effort for a street thief."  

"You should get some rest."  Neal pulled Numiar to his feet, supporting him as he wavered.  "Will this hurt him in any way?"  He nodded at Tahir.  Numiar shook his head and they made their way out the door.  

Kel sat down in the chair.  "I suppose that means I get to watch you."  

It was almost unreal, Numiar had come, tried, and failed in so short a time.  What were they going to do now?  Numiar had mentioned using the orb itself.  That made sense to Kel at the very least they should take it away from whoever was using it.  He was right though they should be worrying about why it was done.  The idea of a Binding had scared her so much at first she hadn't thought about why someone would have done it in the first place.  Now the ideas filling her head scared her more than any northern army.  

Kel was determined to try to answer some of the questions bothering her, but sleep seemed to take over.  The spell must have lasted even longer than she had thought.  Her eyes drifted closed and her thoughts pulled apart and no longer made any sense.  Just as she was about to fall asleep a murmuring brought her back to wakefulness.  

Tahir was moving nervously and talking in his sleep.  She leaned over to hear what he said.  

"Miar…I don't want it…please, I stole what you wanted…you promised you would let me go."  He turned over, "The King…no, stop…I won't destroy…please…NO!"  He flung himself forward.  Kel caught him and forced him back.  

"Stop, Tahir it's alright.  You're in the palace now."  

His eyes opened eyes, "But the King, our home he wants to destroy it all."  Kel knew he couldn't see her.  His eyes saw another picture entirely as they looked into the distance.  "I can't let you.  I'm leaving, I have to tell someone!"

Ok, explanations, why are my posts short?  Well, I do post at least once a week, so it's not too bad.  Anyway, I do better if I post a little bit, very often.  I have to or my stories never get finished.  I'll make the next post longer!  Soon we're going to get an explanation.


	4. To Know a Thief

**Disclaimer:  **Once again, I own nothing but Tahir.  He's mine, so I've at least got something, I feel so much better.  

Kel pushed back her hair so she could better see the book in her lap.  Tahir had been almost calm since she and Neal had pinned him down.  His wrists were still strapped down.  Small as he was, he was still strong.  He had been asleep for some time now.  Hopefully he would wake up long enough for her to have a real conversation with him.  Tahir's shaggy dark hair covered part of his face and he shifted slightly in the restraints.  

Kel wasn't happy about having to tie him down, but he hadn't left them any choice.  During his ranting last night he would have hurt either them or himself in his attempts to escape Miar whoever that was.  Luckily the ward had remained empty throughout the night, partially due to Neal's efforts, and the fact that Tahir disturbed most of the nurses more than they wanted to admit.  They preferred to avoid the apparently dangerous.  

Kel leaned over Tahir pushing his hair out of his face again and finally giving up on the book.  Reading about the traditions of the northern people of Tortall wasn't enough to distract her from the current problem.  She closed the book with a sigh. Tahir stirred and his eyes snapped open as he felt the restraints.  

"Wait," Kel touched his shoulder as he began to struggle.

Blazing green eyes locked onto hers, "Where am I?"  He grated each word through clenched teeth.  

Kel managed a lopsided smile, "In the palace.  I brought you here."  Tahir looked around at the gleaming walls and floor of the ward.  

"Why?  They don't exactly let people in here right out of prison."  He smiled darkly.  "Not that I remember getting here."

"You met up with some acquaintances of yours who decided to beat you up."  Kel informed him.  He frowned and looked at the restraints on his arms.  

"Why did you bother with me?  I'm not that much better off here."  

Kel frowned at him, "I _bothered_ because you needed help and your arms are tied down because you were delusional last night and you tried to _attack_ us."  She couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with her new charge.  

"But I'm not delusional now…"  He pulled at the restraints in an attempt to gesture.  

"I suppose you can't go anywhere…"  Kel reluctantly loosed the straps pinning his wrists.  As she did so Tahir twisted and pulled away, launching himself to the side.  He made it a few steps before Kel caught him as he collapsed.  "I told you; with all the magic that's been done on you lately you should be careful."  

He responded with a few words Kel had heard only once in her life and that was from the practice yards.  She just raised her eyebrows until he stopped and sat back down on the bed.  Kel looked him up and down.

"Also, if you're going to be wandering about the palace you might want to wait until we find some clothes for you."  Tahir noticed for the first time that he was wearing only a robe from the ward.  He blushed slightly; Kel hid a smile.  Maybe he was human after all.  "I'll get you one if you don't mind waiting."  Tahir looked uneasy.  He rubbed his left palm nervously.  

She stood up to leave, but stopped when he called out, "Wait!"  Tahir staggered to his feet.  Kel frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?  You can barely stand."  He proved her point as he had to catch the wall to keep himself upright.  

            He glared right back at her, "You're the reason I'm here and I'm not going to let you out of my sight until I know what's going on."  He finished grumbling, "Not to mention they'd probably throw me out when they saw me alone.  Nobles get tired of their games quick enough."  The last was under his breath, but Kel heard him and responded as she gave him her arm to lean on.  

            "With all the things you were shouting last night I sincerely doubt any of the nurses will come anywhere _near_ you."  She was rewarded with another slight blush as they made their way down the hall.  A few pages came them some odd looks, but it was the land's only other Lady Knight and Alana had already given them a reputation for being eccentric so no one commented on the strange picture they made.  Tahir with his tracery of scars and markings and unkempt hair wearing a robe from the ward leaning on a knight's arm while walking through the darkened halls.  

            Kel was the first to break the silence, "Why were you in jail?"  

            Tahir smiled though somewhat bitterly, "What do you think?  The same as most of those in there, I did what I could to survive."  

            "There are legal ways of managing that though."  Kel couldn't understand how he could do something wrong such as stealing.  It wasn't that she was naïve.  She knew poor died everyday in the streets, but even so…

            He looked her in the eye again and gave a short laugh, "Of course there are, but they don't work very well.  Sometimes there's no other option.  Not that you would know, being a _noble_."  Kel bristled and would have turned this into the fistfight that usually resulted from insults like this, but she couldn't justify hitting someone who currently looked very fragile.  Tahir must have seen what went through her head because he gave a genuine laugh this time.  Kel had to admit that he looked much better when he smiled, not like so wild or despairing.  

            "Some day I'll take you up on the fight Lady Knight.  We thieves aren't without our talents."  Kel's eyes widened as he held up her belt knife.  She had never even felt it's leaving.  As she opened her mouth to demand it back he already held it out to her, hilt first.  "Not yet though, but there are things they don't teach…"  

            He cut off with a grimace of pain.  He leaned against the wall pressing his palms down against it as if to suppress something.  Light leaked out from beneath them, glowing with a sickly reddish color, like dried blood.  Tahir squeezed his eyes shut as he body went rigid.  When he opened them again it was like looking into eyes of someone very different, and very dangerous.  Kel felt a chill run down her back.  She faintly heard a dry raspy voice in language she had never heard before as the thief went limp.  

            He managed to catch himself against the wall and Kel helped him to a bench a short ways own the hall.  "Maybe you should go back to bed."  

            Tahir smiled faintly, "Wait, it will pass.  Sleep doesn't help much, as you've noticed.  I suppose you also noticed these?"  He touched his palm gingerly.  Kel nodded. "Did you hear him?"  Kel nodded again.  "Kel, meet Miar.  I hope he never has the pleasure of meeting you.  He-" The thief cut off with a grimace again.  

            "What is it?  He what?"  

            Tahir frowned and spoke, choosing his words carefully, "I can't tell much about him, he hold's more of me."  He put his hands to his temples and opened his eyes, "Maybe you should ask someone else.  He didn't explain much."  He got to his feet, albeit somewhat shakily and smiled again.  "If we could find me some clothes I would appreciate it."  

            Kel could see that he wasn't going to say anything more, but it worried her, in fact it worried her a lot.  People always said eyes were the window to the soul and what Kel had seen frightened her, more than she had been in some time.  

            They didn't talk much until they reached the storehouse.  Most people in the castle went down to the market for clothes and things such as that, but they did have some on hand for new servants and for emergencies.  In a castle such as this you never knew what was going to happen.  

            The matronly woman sitting in the room looked them up and down, clearly not approving.  "What can I do for you madam and…sir?"  She added the last reluctantly and made it sure Tahir knew it.  The thief took no notice though as he was still rubbing his hands absently.  

            Kel ignored her statement, "We need some clothes for him."  She nodded at Tahir who was still looking about the room.  The woman grimaced and reached behind her with a sigh.  She handed Kel a somewhat ragged set of clothes.  She shook them out and held them up before handing them back to the woman.

            "We need some clothes that _fit_."  She harrumphed before reaching behind her again.  After extended haggling and a substantial pile of rejected clothing had accumulated they came to an agreement with a serviceable tunic and leggings as well as a jacket.  The woman nodded with respect as Kel handed Tahir his new clothes.  He smiled and raised his eyebrows as Kel thanked the woman and they pushed open the door.  

            "It's been a while since I've seen bargaining that good."  

            "She just didn't want to give it to someone as well decorated as you."  They laughed, almost forgetting about the attack he had had earlier.  Kel couldn't help but notice again how much better he looked.  As they reached the ward Neal called out.

            "Kel, I need to talk to you!"  He skidded to a halt in front of them.  He looked from one to the other and Tahir frowned, pushing past Kel and into the word supporting himself against the wall.  Neal shrugged and turned back towards Kel.  

            "It's about the Binding.  Numiar found something."  

_Sorry about being slow.  December is a very busy month, even though that's no excuse…  Anyway, I think someone asked why Tahir is short, as for that if you're living on the streets you aren't going to have much of a chance to live normally so he turned out short.  _


	5. A Time to Stay, A Time to Go

            _Italics-  are mind to mind speaking_

            Tahir watched Kel hurry off after her friend.  He shook his head as he slumped onto the bed.  There wasn't a way to remove a _Binding.  He knew that much, there had been many others before him, and he wasn't alone now by any means.  There were many others here.  Sometimes there were so many people in his mind he wanted to scream.  _

            He wouldn't let Miar have it though.  He reached back into his hair, untying the slim piece of stone.  It dangled on a common cord, darkly beautiful with its curves, and faint silver lights within its depths.  He watched it entranced, but dropped it as the scars on the palms of his hands throbbed. 

            The small thief doubled over clutching his head in his hands.  He fought to hold, to keep Miar from his mind, but the mage was stronger; he was always stronger.  Tahir collapsed onto the bed, a quiet moan escaping his lips.  His body remained paralyzed as the two minds fought for possession.  

_            "You are mine thief.  You agreed when you took the markings.  Bring me the Shadow Blade!" the voice formed the words from Tahir's mouth, still sounding as dark as if uttered by its own body._

_            Tahir laughed, __"You don't own me.  I make my own decisions."  _

_            The voice became patronizing, __"What does the King want with such as you.  Didn't your little sojourn in prison after trying to stay away from me convince you  of that?  Only through me will you **ever be great!"**_

_            Tahir's voice was bitter, "__"Great?  Being absorbed into you?  You are more of a thief than I ever was.  _

_            What does it matter?  They will never listen to you; you're something to be used and discarded, garbage.  _

_            Then…I…will do it…alone!  Tahir roared attacking the invader.  Pain shot through his body then.  He arched his back, hands clenched on the blanket as he gritted his teeth.  The voice whispered to him as it withdrew, perhaps to sulk.  _

_            "This time I'll leave you with a reminder.  Don't bother to bring it to me.  I have already sent out for it.  You know who is coming."  With that Miar faded, leaving Tahir to catch his breath, slowly forcing his hands to release the blanket and force himself up.  _

            For sometime he just leaned forward on the bed, trying to find the strength to stand.  He wavered forward, but the more steps he took, the easier it became.  A picture of Kel presented itself to him.  He couldn't help it when she smiled; it just made him feel better, less like a worthless street thief.  But he pushed it aside; there were other things now, more important things

_            After all, Miar was right about some things.  Nobles were all the same; even this lady knight would be just like the others, no matter how much he wished it was different.  Miar knew where he was now, he had to leave.  Neither the Knights nor the castle mages could help him with what Miar would send, __who Miar would send.  _

            A large open window stood at one end of the ward.  He pushed aside the curtain and gingerly heaved himself unto the ledge.  Tahir cursed the year in prison that had made him so weak as he lowered himself to the ground below.  

            Of course when something was necessary he would get it done, no matter how difficult it would be.  Tahir slipped the Shadow Blade back into the loop in his hair as he stole across the path, unnoticed by the guards.  His scars blazed as he released it and clenched his fists, lips tight to prevent any sound from giving him away.  There would be time for rest later, either this would all end happily or he would be dead and it would end for him anyways.  Night hid his movements as he slipped into the city.  

***************************************************************

            Kel wearily trudged back to her room.  Numiar's great discovery had turned out to be nothing more than another dead end.  She paused at the ward hoping that at least Tahir would be getting some sleep.  She frowned when she saw the rumpled bed, but no thief.  

            Kel looked around quickly cursing with all the words she had learned on the practice fields.  Tahir was gone.  She turned and raced out of the infirmary and down the hall to Neal's room; rousing the sleepy knight.

            "Kel?  What's going on?"  He yawned.  "That thief's not giving you trouble again is he?"

            "Yes he is.  He's gone."  

            That statement snapped Neal awake, "What!  Gone?  How?"  

            Kel shook her head, "I don't know, I think he got out through the window."  

            "What are we going to do?"  Neal pulled on his tunic and brushed his hair into place with his fingers.

            "We go after him."  Kel's voice was grim and brooked no argument.  It didn't take long for them to prepare.  Kel dropped a note by Numiar's door, not wanting to take the time to wake him and explain, before leading Peachblossom through the castle gates.  

            _You aren't getting away from me that easily Tahir.  I know you're important and dangerous.  We'll finish this together.  Even though she knew the thief couldn't hear her Kel made the promise.  It was her duty to defend Tortoral against all threats where ever they may come from._

***************************************************************

            Deep within the city's slums Tahir paused as he scrambled over a wall, dirty rags wrapped around his aching hands.  For a moment he had thought he heard something, but just shook his head before dropping down and into the shadows.  

_Sorry if it's short, but I needed to do the final setting up and get these last things in._

_Hey!  I got nice reviews!  Thank you, thank you!  I got a nasty one on a different fic, so these kind of restored my confidence!  _

_Especially, thank you to flaming flamingo, this chapter was off your suggestion.  I was trying to figure out how to do something like this, so I hope you like it!  _


End file.
